1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combustion engine which is fueled by hot gasses emitted from combustible materials burning within a combustion chamber wherein the hot gasses are compressed with water in a piston and cylinder assembly to produce steam within a greatly reduced volume, the resulting useful work thereafter being delivered to a power takeoff due to energy of expansion from the expanding steam within the reduced volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The subject matter of this invention relates to a combustion engine which utilizes the hot gasses emitted from a combustion chamber from the burning of combustible materials therein. The combustible materials are the source of fuel which provide energy in the form of hot gas, and generally include but are not limited to wood, coal, dry vegetation, sawdust, waste products from farming, e.g. stalks from wheat and sugar cane, and any other waste products which can support combustion.
Presently, most combustion engines are fueled by fossil fuels such as coal, oil, or gas wherein the fossil fuel is burned to transform the energy into the form of steam or hot gas. These fossil fuels, when burned, emit a high level of carbon dioxide to the surrounding atmosphere resulting in a reduction of the air quality and damage to the environment. Further, burning of these fossil fuels results in the formation of oxygen oxides which are the main ingredient in the formation of smog in heavily congested metropolitan areas.
There is a continued concern throughout the world that the limited supply of fossil fuels such as oil, coal and gas will be depleted in the near future. Many large countries such as India and China have become largely industrialized but lack the necessary fuel supplies to operate their industrial plants. Further, the over population in these countries results in a high demand for fuel to operate automobiles, and with a limited supply, the extremely high price of oil and gas prohibits many individuals from owning or driving an automobile.
Accordingly, there is obviously a need in the international automotive industry as well as other fuel demanding industries for a combustion engine which can be fueled by any type of combustible material capable of being burned to create hot gasses. Further, there exists a need for a combustion engine which can be fueled by combustible materials which are recyclable in nature and emit a low level of nitrogen oxide when burned, thereby reducing the amount of pollutants emitted into the atmosphere.